Pokemon: Epic Eternity
by Mew Mewz
Summary: Pokemon Fan Fic. Mainly uses themes and characters from the old anime, but some references to new characters and games still occur at points. Some language, violence and peril. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon. This is merely a Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

As the malicious shadows flew through the City, most people were left unaware of what to do. No-one whispered a word.

It was 2.55 AM. The morning was really the only time of day where it was safe. Pokemon had always been such nice creatures... Great for pets, while others liked to use them for fights.

Roughly almost 500 species exist to this day.

Various researchers like Proffessors dedicate their lives to the studies of these wonderful beings.

However.

These days were over.

December 25th, that was all about to change...

Chapter 1. Reunions

' Hey Pikachu! '

' Pika?? '

A teenager was walking through the snow.

17 years old, he was an experienced Pokemon Trainer.

Wearing his traditional red cap, blue coat, black top, jeans, and...uh...

Is that a Yellow Mouse on his shoulder ???

Ash Ketchum was on his way home.

After winning the National Championships in the Sinnoh Region, he had returned to Pallet Town. His companion, Pikachu was his first ever pokemon. Furry, yellow colour, cute black eyes, brown stripes and a tail shaped like a Thunderbolt pretty much describes the little fella.

Oh, and red cheeks.

As many people know, various Pokemon cannot speak.

Pikachu is one of them, so he makes noises to communicate with Ash.

They understand each other 100 percent though. Well, what would you expect, they've known each other for seven years now.

' Pikachu... Don't run off again. You stay here ok ? '

The mouse nodded.

' Thats odd... Its never really that quiet around here.. even at 3.00 AM.'

As they walked through the snow, Pikachu stuck to ashes shoulder like glue.

' Where on earth is everyone... I have no idea... '

He sipped his cola through his straw.

' Hmm... This was supposed to be a party, right ?'

All the lights in the streets were off.

It did seem a bit different to Ash. He hadn't been to his hometown in ages.

' Oh!!! '

There it was. The Laboratory.

It was a very Musty, Dusty, and Rusty shack...

It was weird, cause It was only built 10 years ago.

Ash entered the buiding. It was dark in there, and cold.

' Proffessor Oak ?? '

He called for his mentor, the man he had knew since he started his journey all those years ago...

They looked around. Nothing.

The Lab seemed to be closed down, and no signs of life, people, or Pokemon.

' This is so weird Pikachu. what do you think ? '

' Pikapika...'

Pikachu shrugged, then rumaged through his masters bag to find a Berry.

He sure was hungry. Oran Berries were his favourite.

Suddenly...

A Giant Shadow Rushed across the grey walls...

It landed on the floor with a Thud.

Ash gasped... was it a Pokemon?

No.. it couldnt be. He opened his Pokedex.

' Dexter??? What is it ?'

The machine bleeped. It was having trouble reading.

' System Error.' ' Pokemon Unidentified '

Whoah, if the pokedex cant read it, it must be pretty rare ^^

Ash Smiled.

Pikachu, lets catch this thing!!

' Pika !! '

Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!!

' PikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikaaaaaaaaAAAHHH!!!!!!!!

He charged at this shadow, with his best move.

The shadow did not move.

It stood there.

Menacingly. O.o

Pikachu rushed into it... And...

Crashed into the wall.

' Wha??? Where did it go ? '

Ash was very confused. It looked like his pokemon had hit it.

Obviously it must of missed somehow.

A chill raced through his spine.

He felt... fear... all of a sudden..

' Pikachu... I dont think this is a Pokemon...'

Pikachu felt dizzy, he bumped his head quite badly.

He snapped out of his confusion, then ran back to Ash.

' Ah forget it. Wheres Proffessor Oak? He'll be able to explain this.

To Be Continued......... Real Soon.........


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A Different Side.

Ash felt weird.

Its as if the darkness was creeping inside the Lab.

Pikachu remained close. It appeared that the shadow was gone.

But only for a little while.

' Ok Pikachu, lets go. We have to Find Proffessor Oak. Or someone...

Anyone... Its just so deserted around here. We need to find answers, now. '

' Pika !! '

' Hm ?? What is it Pikachu?

Pikachu had heard something. You see, being a mouse he has very sensitive hearing. Pikachu ran... Very Fast.

' Wait Pikachu!! Hold up!'

Ash ran after him, but he had trouble keeping up.

: Pant Pant: Slow down buddy...

They came, up the stairs, into Oak's Room.

It was so dark, they could hardly see anything.

The Cobwebs were deep, and baby Spinirak could bee seen crawling on the ceiling ( Spinirak : The Spider Pokemon )

Ash turned on his Lighter.

As the dust settled, there was something on the table, next to the proffessor's computer.

On the desk, was a file.

' Whats this... '

Elm's Report 1.

_As we hide here... In this laboratory.. I do not think we have much time left._

_The shadows are deep, and disturbed beings._

_My colleuge, Proffessor Oak left a few days ago and headed to the Orre Region._

_I do not know when he will be back, but when he returns He needs to have an answer. The town have evacuated, and fled to the other regions of the world...They could be anywhere. Johto, Hoen...Maybe Sinnoh._

_A few people decided to stay here, with me in Oak's Lab._

_I Honestly do not know if the shadows are Pokemon, or something far more sinister... But one thing is for sure, they must be avoided at all costs._

_Proffessor Elm_

' This can't be happening...'

Ash stopped for one moment. He thought very deep.

The silence grew dull.

' Pikachu. If Proffessor Elm was here, then were is he now ?'

' Pika....chu...'

They were both completely bewhiledered, and worried.

' Thats it. Pikachu. Stay away from the shadows.'

' Pikachu.' He replied, nodded and agreed.

They walked, in circles for a minute figuring out what to do.

Ash thought :

( This is not real.. Its a dream, its gotta be. If its not, then it is the weirdest thing ever. I only have 6 Pokemon with me, including Pikachu...

Theres no Pokemon Centre in Pallet Town, so we may have to find some people, and hide for a while. Until we figure out a strategy, and find some answers of course... I never give up. )

' Ok Pikachu, I got it. '

' Heres what we're gonna do.

First, we're,

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly, The Window Smashed.

They both stopped talking, and moving.

' Who.... Who is there ? ' Ash whispered quietly........

Shhhh!!!!

A girl was climbing through the window.

She had red hair, in one single pony tail.

A yellow shirt, and a light blue skirt.

Ash was so happy...

' Misty !!!! '

' Is that really you ???? '

' Yes, it is me... Who else would I be then hmmm?

Been seeing other girls then Ash?

Misty joked, but Ash slightly grinned...although a little shocked.

' Anyway, I'm so glad I found you! Misty, you will not believe what me and Pikachu have just been through.

There was this big shadow, and we found this report, and Proffessor Oaks missing, and...

He stopped, Because Misty just put her hand over his mouth.

Ash struggled to speak, but stopped.

Mist Whispered ' I know, I know... Its happened to us too. I've seen Elm's Report... But there are more, somewhere.

' Us? ' Ash was curious.

Pikachu was so pleased to finally see Misty again, he Jumped up and her and started licking her face, and hugged her.

' Awww... Hes just as cute the last time I saw him'

' But uumm... anyway... yes, Us. Me and the others have built a secret base, deep within Viridian City.'

' Really????? Do they have Answers to all these shadow thingys?'

' Yup, But only a few.'

Come on Ash, Pikachu, were getting out of this Lab.

Its too dangerous with all these creatures here..

Besides, I hate Bugs !!!!

A baby Spinirak had just climbed on her back....

Ahhh!!!!!!! Misty screamed, she gets quite scaired of bugs...

The Trio left, but before they went, they took The Report with them.

As they walked through the old Laboratory, evil eyes watched them from deep inside the building.

' Do you ever feel like your being watched ? '

' Nope. Its probably just the Hoot Hoots at the window. '

Too Be Continued..... Real Soon......


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Sanctity

The three friends walked, through the dark streets of Pallet Town.

Misty was pretty cold... It was almost 4.00AM.

' Ash, do you mind if I borrow your coat ? '

' Of course, here ya go. '

The two of them were quite chilly, but Pikachu was absolutely fine.

It was because of his yellow fur, covering his whole body.

' So Misty, where were we going ? '

' Oh Ash... Have you forgotten already... Were heading to Viridian City.

There, we can get back to the rest of the group.'

As they walked, the moon glistened on the sparkling snow below their feet. It was kinda strange... Even though it was christmas, there wasn't much spirit.

Along the pathway... there were a few Charmanders building a snowman.

They were using their tail flames to mould it, and it really was a wonder to see. Pidgeys could be seen in their tree nests , keeping warm for the winter months.

Anyhow, they kept walking. They had no time to spare.

They had now reached the Outskirts of the place, but.

Ash felt something.

' Misty ? '

' Yup? What is it ? '

' Can you see something in front of us? Like... You feel its there, but you don't see anything....?'

Misty stopped for a second.

' Now that you mention it...'

They all stopped.

In front of them was a Shadow.

' Ha, its only our shadows Misty.'

'Look, One for Me, One for Pikachu, and one for you.'

' Then...who does that other shadow belong too...'

Ash gasped. There was another shadow on the wall.

Pikachu sniffed the air. Nothing.

They actually couldn't explain it.

An Illusion?? Maybe ?

' Misty, whatever it is, we better leave.

Its likely to be one of those weird shadows from earlier.'

' Its not that Ash. There IS someone here....'

They gazed, up into the sky.

On top of Ash's old house, was a figure.

It had... Long ears, was blue and black colour.

It looked quite strong, and had a really forceful presence.

It eyed at the travellers... Focusing on their minds.

It Jumped, and landed right in front of them.

_You Shouldn't Be Here._

' Hm? '

_Go. Now._

Misty, somehow I think its talking to us.

But its mouth isn't moving at all...

The figure moved into the streetlamp light.

It was a Pokemon.

' A Pokemon?? I've never seen that one before '

' Ash, will you never learn.... Use your pokedex.'

He took the red gizmo from his left hand pocket.

It Read:

: New Species. Sinnoh Region:

' So... if this is a Sinnoh Pokemon, whats it doing all the way here in Kanto?'

_I have come to warn you all. The shadows are moving fast._

_Come with me, quicky._

He grabbed them, and they left in a giant wave.

The Pokemon was the fastest thing they had ever seen.....

' Aaaaaaaaaahh!!!!! Slow down!!! '

Ash, Misty and Pikachu were all holding onto this creature, as it raced them through the city, as if it was one simple footstep.

As the speed increased, it was unbelievable to describe.

It was as if he could defy Gravity....

There they were.

They had reached Viridian City...

Ash was speechless.

' Bu....ha.......wh................'

' How did we get here that fast???????????????'

_It does not matter. We are safe, for now._

They did not realise it, but the Pokemon understood human speech.

He was communicating, through psychic powers.

' Wait a second '

Ash stopped the figure, before he walked away. '

' Thank you... but.... What is your name?'

_You can call me Lucario._

The Pokemon vanished, as soon as the last line was echoed.

It was almost as if he could teleport.

' Ok then.... Lucario... we will meet again... someday...'

' That was odd Ash, but at least he gave us a shortcut to Viridian.'

Misty shrugged. They were bot clueless as each other.

' Yeah... How are you holding up Pikachu?'

The mouse was dazed from the flight...

' Pikachupakiaiai.........'

He fell to the floor... and took a short rest.

Ash gently lifted his partner.

' You must be tired. I'll carry you for the rest of the way Pikachu.'

Right, enough dilidalying!! We gotta get back to the base.

Follow me Ash, I'll show you the way.'

' Ok but. Misty. I've been meaning to Ask you this for a while.....'

' Yes Ash?'

' Do you think.......that........'

' Go on? ( Misty was hoping that... : you know : )

' Do you think Dawn is my type....?'

' WHAT???????!!!!!'

Misty was raged...she threw at snowball at him.

' I thought it was you and me! So you have been seeing other girls...

Misty folded her arms.

' Ahah...hehe..... Ash was worried, but dropped the subject.'

' Sorry Misty, I was kidding .'

' I was only playing... besides, I'm not ready for that sort of thing.'

: Misty was secretly relieved:

' Oh, thats good then. She seemed quite happy...

' What I really wanted to ask you was,'

' Yes? '

' What were you doing all the way in Proffessor Oak's Lab in the first place??'

Misty thought deep for a moment.

' I was on Reconnaisance. We needed to find more Files Proffessor Elm left. Like that one we took a few minutes ago.'

' Ah, I see. Basically searching for info I guess.'

I'm so glad we found you though.

We'd be so lost without you Misty.

They both smiled...

They walked, far into the forgotten city.

It seemed the view was very pleasant, as the sun was on the verge of emerging. But still the moon was high, and glowing in the distance.

' Ash, get down now!!'

A dark... sinister, maniacle shadow was drifting on the pathway.

Ah, we better run, come on, lets go qui!!!

: She covered his mouth:

She whispered... : dont....say...a word....:

The shadow gave off a dark presence...

It sapped the life from trees, and absorbed the life out of the frozen Fountain.

It stopped.

It had seen them.

That was it. They ran, and ran, through the frozen woods of the Viridian Forest, and scampered over the broken bushes of the dead trees.

The Insane Being of Darkness was in Pursuit...

All they could do was keep running... And running....

Then they Fell.

Into a Dark, Deep Hole...

: Pant. ...

They were totally out of breath.

' Where... where are we...'

' I know where we are. Misty replied.

Out of all the holes... we landed in this one.

' This one ?? '

' Yup.'

' This is it.'

Our Sanctity.

To be continued..... Real Soon.....


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Devising

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were all inside the Well.

It was damp... and humid.

The well had not been used in a very long time.

No water could be seen.... at all.

It was a rather old place, with cobwebs, grime and muk everywhere.

Speaking of which, Grimer and Muk could be seen tunneling through the passageways of the forgotten caves. Making odd sounds, they followed each other, trying to avoid the shadows.

( Grimer and Muk : The Sludge Pokemon )

The well was a rather dark place... It was fairly difficuilt to see.

Ash turned on his lighter. He began to wonder just how useful it was becoming......

' So Misty, where abouts are we?? '

Ash was curious...

' Well, basically, we have ended up where we wanted to go...'

' What?? Ash replied. ' You mean this is the Base? I never expected it to be such a dump...'

' Call it what you like. But yes, this is our hideout.'

Ash was puzzled...' It was so lucky we fell down here then... What on earth were the odds hm? '

Misty laughed...

' We were running in this direction for a reason Ash. I knew this place was here...'

' Oh... I thought we were just trying to escape from that shadow randomly... Never knew were we were going.

Nice job Misty.'

' Hows Pikachu doing? They cared deeply for that little fuzzle...

Ash stared at the mouse between his arms.

He was sleeping, in his gentle grasp.

He seemed undisturbed, dispite that chase earlier.

' He seems fine, he replied. ' Its a miracle he wasn't woken when we were running here. '

They gently stroked him... he was very furry.

' Good thing we didn't drop him, we were moving Very fast back there....'

Ash rubbed the back of his head... It sure was a heck of a fall down here.

' So.... Misty, anyway shouldn't we be moving?'

Misty just realized the same thing... They'd been standing there for ages now.

' Oh yeah, lets go. The others should be close.'

In the distance, lights could be seen in the tunnel up ahead.

For a Well, it sure was a massive place.

As they quietly walked through the the maze, Ash thought to himself...

( I wonder if the others are ok down here. Maybe we'll get to see our old friends again... Its been... I dunno how long. I hate to see them in these circumstances though. To be honest, I can't really see anyone coping in this waste.... )

They kept walking, until they reached a hollowed door.

It was creepy looking... thorns everywhere. It was almost as if it was staring right at you with its face.... At least, it looks like a face.

Its a piece of wood anywho.

' This is it Ash. Here we go.'

Misty opened the door.

They walked inside the room, deep within the Well.

Inside, were many people.

Most of them looked like they were at least 18 years old.

One of them, was a boy with black hair, a green shirt, and blue jeans.

His face was warming... Like an old friend you hadn't seen in years. It looked like he was sketching something.

The next person was an older woman, with brown hair, a blue dress, and a pink shirt. She was cooking... It smelt delicious...

In the far corner, was a man on his laptop.

He was looking at an internet site... about Pokemon Breeding.

His hair was brown, slightly spiked, with his Green coat and orange shirt brightening up the gloom.

The last person was the oldest of the group.

In his white lab coat, his presence gave the union hope.

' Oh My God, Ash is that you!!??

Tracy Sketchit... His old friend had run upto them, and completely embraced them in a massive hug.

' Tracy!!'

Ash was over-pleased to see his old friends...

The other man had just noticed they came in.

' Ash!! Where have you been?????'

It was Brock.

The legendary Pokemon Breeder.

Ash!!!! The woman cried... literally...

' Mom! Brock... Everyone........'

A tear slipped from Ash's eye....

The proffessor also gathered round.

' Pro.... Proffessor...'

' Welcome back Ash.

It was Proffessor Birch from the Hoenn Region.

All of them hugged one another... there was so much happiness in the room...

Pikachu woke up. He had fully recovered, and yawned gently.

Pikachu!!! Pika!!

Pikachu suddenly jumped, and licked everyone in sight.

He was just as happy as the others...

For a while, everyone talked, and sat down on the wooden chairs in the damp room. They discussed their journeys, everything thats happened, and how they had all got here.

The room they were in had a bookshelf, on Pokemon research.

Brock's Laptop, with fully functional internet connections.

A few beds, and a food cabinet.

Ash spoke, in a voice quite weak, yet strong.

' Everyone... Its great to see you all again.

Tracy... Brock... Mom.. Proffessor Birch, Misty...

But, can someone please explain to us what on earth is going on???????

Ash had never been more confused and relieved at the same time.

It was insane basically.

' Well, to begin with Ash' Tracy answered...

' We all came here from the Orange Islands. Me and Mrs. Ketchum had been on holiday there, so I could draw pictures of all the pokemon.

We had a really nice time there, and it added a whole bunch of new features to Oak's research. But thats when....

Proffessor Birch took it from here.

' Thats when, Proffessor Oak E-Mailed me.

I was in Hoenn at the time. He said, that something was wrong.

Something about Shadows, in the darkness.

I Contacted Tracy immediately.

We all agreed to meet up here, in Kanto.

It was the most convenient Place, since this is where Oak's lab is.

But anyway, Brock just so happened to be coming here too.

Brock stood up, and brushed his coat.

He spoke.

' Yes, Ash went ahead, and come back to Pallet Town first.

After our Sinnoh Journey, I had to stay behind a bit, to help Proffessor Rowan understand Pokemon Breeding.

After all the talk of Shadows, I took the next ferry here.

Dawn stayed behind. She still had a few contests to win apparently.

Anyway Ash....

We are glad you are here at last.

Now, I know this was supposed to be a Party... Since you won the Sinnoh Gyms and all... But this is quite a calamity.

Misty held Brock's arm...

Misty wanted to talk, so Brock stopped for a moment.

' The reason I was here, is that I herd about the party..

I came as soon as I could, and on the way I heard about the shadows too...

But Ash... we all got here 5 days before you did.

Thats obviously why we have this base, and the knowledge of the situation like we do now. Its such a shame... But don't worry.

We Will have a party, as soon as we solve the problem of the Shadows.

Tracy slowly rose from his seat.

' So thats pretty much the story Ash.'

' Were sorry... This is kinda sudden. But to be honest, we need your help.

' You see, all these Shadows are so terrifying, we have lost all hope in what to do. We've been stuck here in this awful Well hiding from them for almost a week now, and were just waiting for the good Proffessor here to come up with a plan...'

Ash looked down....

Then looked up.

His face was straight.

It was certain... His eyes glowed with fire...

' You can Count on it.'

' Together, we have conquered every challenge we have ever faced.

' With my friends and Pikachu by my side, there is nothing we can't do.

' We WILL find a way to stop these shadows.

Pikachu shouted, in praise, ' Pika!!!!!'

They all cheered.... Ash was their salvation to their crisis.

They were ready.

They were gonna fight.

To Be Continued.....Real Soon.............


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Challenges

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu had all decided to leave the base.

Tracy and the others decided to stay behind. They needed to research some more, and also to guard their hideout.

As they left, they took a few things with them.

' Now Ash, ' Tracy said, ' You need to take these with you.'

' What are these Tracy??'

Tracy rubbed the back of his head… He seemed pretty pleased.

' Well, it's the latest type of Poke Ball. '

Tracy handed them to Ash.

They were… Silver colour. The mark 'SC' was imprinted on them.

Round, and relatively small, used for catching Pokemon.

Ash was curious….

' What are these for then ? We don't really have time to catch Pokemon right now…'

Brock answered firmly.

' These are Prism Balls. They don't catch Pokemon… They Trap them. But only for a few minutes. Very useful for quick escapes. We have discovered that these are the only things that hold off the Shadows. Which means….'

' Which means……?'

Tracy stared at Ash… '

' It means that the shadows Are Pokemon. But not Regular types.

' They thrive off of the darkness, and grow strong from fear.'

' Be careful you guys. These aren't just any Pokemon found in the wild.'

' Thanks Tracy.' They left.

' Be careful you three!!' ' You too Pikachu!'

Ash's mom was pretty protective…

' They will be fine… Proffessor Birch added.'

' I know them. Nothing phases those kids.'

They continued with their research, as the shadows of the adventurers moved away…

Ash, Misty and Brock left. Pikachu hopped on his masters shoulder, and they ran off,.'

The tunnels were as dark as ever… But it was a quick trip.

They were out.

The Viridian Forest looked pretty beautiful, especially in Winter.

Weedles were crawling along the ground, making their way back to their nests. With them, they carried their eggs in their mouths, keeping them warm.

Anywho…

Misty checked her Poke Nav. ( Pokemon Navigator ) It was roughly 4.20 AM.

' You know, its odd…'

Brock and Ash stopped.

' Whats odd Misty ?'

' Its only 4.20 am, yet I feel its been a whole day…'

' Your just imagining things. Right Brock ?'

' I wouldn't be so sure Ash…

To be honest I feel the same way. We must keep going though.'

' But… Where too ? We have no idea where to start….'

Brock thought very deeply. The snow fell, as the adventurers pondered their purpose. It was very cold….

You know guys, I suggest we make our way back to the city. Viridian isn't too far from here. Besides, theres most likely a Pokemon Centre there were we can rest.'

The others nodded. Brock always knew what he was doing. You could say he was the most mature of the group.

They continued on their way, through the forest…

Unfortunately, they were not alone.

' Ash… I think were being followed…'

' Damn… I knew it.'

The trio stopped. Right in the middle of the circle of trees.

They were surrounded, by a giant circle of forest.

Flying towards them, was a Massive Shadow… Veiled in sheer Darkness, it echoed through their ears, and was utterly merciless in its upcoming onslaught.

The trio were very worried indeed. There was no way out. They would have to fight this thing. No matter how hard it would be…

' Onix!! I Choose You!'

Brock Threw his Poke Ball, releasing a giant Pokemon made of stone.

Huge, and sturdy, it was an ideal opponent in any situation.

' Gyarados, Your up !'

Misty released her Sea Behemoth from its Poke Ball.

It was almost as big as Onix, and looked completely ferocious…'

Ash looked trough his belt…

' What Pokemon to choose…'

' Well, I haven't used this guy since the old days. I think its time!!'

' Charizard!! Prepare for Battle!'

Ash released his ultimate Pokemon. It was a giant Dragon, red colour, enormous wings with a yellow chest. It was hyped for a real challenge now…

The Shadow Rushed towards the Trinity, breathing blue flames through its mouth.

It looked like……a kind of Dragon…

' We gotta stop this guys, before he reaches the forest!'

' Charizard, use Flamethrower!!'

Charizard launched intense flames, heading straight for the gargantuan being.

The Shadow released a veil of darkness… The flames died instantly.

' What!!?? ' That should of hit for sure!!'

' Ash, you have to time your moves properly.' Brock added.

Without a Strategy we cannot beat it.'

' Your…. Your right Brock…'

Ash reflected…

Charizard flew up into the sky. He was pretty fired up.

' Charizard, Fly above it then use Steel Wing !'

The dragon did exactly what his master told him… It was strange, because Charizard was usually quite disobedient sometimes… He absolutely loves his sleep…

Anyhow, Charizard's Wing turned to Steel Iron, and Slammed into the Foe.

The shadow didn't even Flinch.

It kept going, in a burning rage that was coming closer with every second.

' Guys, we have to work as a team! Lets all attack together!'

' Gyarados, use Hydro Cannon! Head straight for the Shadow!

' Onix, use Earth Power ! Slide the rocks above, them drop them onto it.'

' Charizard, Fly Towards it, then use Steel Wing One more time!!'

' Pikachu, lets go for a strategy…'

The pokemon were in perfect sinc with each other.

Blasting water Burst from Gyarados's mouth, Which Pikachu used Thunderbolt on, to give it an extra pulse of Electricity. Charizard was flying real close, with Both wings ready to slam into the being of evil. Onix was almost ready to drop his fury onto the foe.

Crash!!!! All attacks hit, firmly, and precisely…

Their was smoke… and fire in the air….

No Good. The Shadow was completely Unnaffected by their attacks.

' What!!' Brock echoed…' That's Impossible!'

' I have one more Plan. Ash thought…'

Pikachu. Lets go for Plan C.'

Ash gazed at the stormy clouds in the sky… It was just perfect….

'Pika!!'

' Now Pikachu, Jump On Charizard's Back!

The mouse jumped, as high as he could to reach his partner.

They flew, up to the sky, high above the shadow.

They didn't have much time left… Their masters were very closed to being swallowed by the shadows.

The clouds above were fierce… It looked like a Storm was coming on…

' Now Pikachu!! Use Thunder and Aim for the Sky !!!!'

Pikachu charged up all his power… His cheeks grew red… Static was seen all around them…

He released his voltage.

PiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaChuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The sound could be heard from over 800 miles away…..

Lightning Was zapped out of Pikachu, and headed for the clouds above.

It was a perfect hit.

The Storm was at full force. The charge of electric had given the sky enough power…

ZAP!!!!

Thunder and Lightning Raged with the Fury of the Gods.

They Hammered down on the Shadow Being…

With all the power of the heavens.

It had Hit.

Pikachu rode Charizard back down to the ground…

If this didn't work, I don't think anything would.

Charizard, Return!

Gyarados, Return!

Onix, Return!

They beamed their Pokemon up, in a flash of red light into their protective Poke Balls.

Ash was completely out of breath… so was everyone else…

' Is… it…. Over…' ?

It was down. The Shadow had been defeated.

Now! Use It Ash!' Brock shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ash just remembered…. ' Silver Ball, Go!!!!'

The ball flew towards the Shadow… Its entire body was beamed into the small round object. The ball shook….

1…………

2……………

3……………………

4…………………………

5……………………………..

The Pokemon was Trapped.

For now anyway.

' Come on guys, now, lets run!'

Misty rushed with the others… They had to get to the Pokemon Centre fast.

The speeded, through the hollowed trees of the forest.

Racing through the plants, they hurried as fast as their legs could carry them.

They continued on their journey…

The first challege was over.

But there were many more to come.

To be continued….Real Soon……….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Competition

That last battle was intense… intense as a Feraligator on a very bad day.

( Feraligator, the Crocodile Pokemon )

The heroes continued on their quest.

They were just making their way out of Viridian Forest, moving towards the city.

Unfortunately, they did not have enough time to absorb the beautiful view on Christmas morning… As the sun was rising, it could only mean one thing…

Ash was panting…They sure did run like heck.

' Gasp… Guys…wait…stop…….lets rest…'

Brock and Misty waited for their friend… He wasn't as athletic as he used to be.

' Oh Ash, come on, we've only been running a few minutes. '

The others laughed… It was moderately amusing.

' Heh, I'm not tired.. I just needed a little breather, that's all.

They kept walking… the forest was rather over-grown… plants everyhwhere…

Brock stopped.

' Guys, how about we take a little break then? That was quite a situation back there…'

Ash, Misty and Pika nodded. Brocks cooking was De Best!

They all sat down, under the lush forests… What a beautiful night it was..

As the stars shined in the sky, soon they would be gone. At least for today.

5.00 AM. Was getting quite bright now.

Brock opened his bag, and in a few seconds he had assembled pots, pans, you name it.

' Now, someone needs to go and get Firewood.' I can't cook my special recipe unless I have fresh spring water and natural ingredients!!!'

He was very passionate about cooking…

' How bout you then Ash?'

' Nah, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you Misty. You know you just love searching for wood at 5.00 am. Go on, I insist.

He smiled, prodding her with a nearby stick.

' Now hang on a minute! Since when was the last time you collected the wood??

I'm not doing all the work around here you know Ash…

Misty looked annoyed…

' Ok, me and Pikachu'll search for the branches… '

Misty smiled. ' Theres a good boy ! I swear, guys these days…lazy as a Snorlax…

Now run along, I'm getting quite hungry over here.

She poked him with the branch.

Brock was not amused…

' Ah well, better make Tracks buddy. Brock needs that wood I spose…'

They ran off, into the forest.

Walking through the woods, they suddenly became tired and bored.

' Man, what a drag…'

Pikachu was too busy picking up twigs to notice Ash goofing off.

The trainer sat down, and opened his cola can. He sipped… it was cool…

' Good work Pika, keep it up. We'll have this done in no time. '

The mouse shrugged… why wasn't Ash helping…

Anyhow, ( Finally!!!!! ) The boy got up and started helping his pokemon with the branch hunting. It's a good way to spend the time, helping others. Seems Ash kinda forgot that.

They were roaming around the woods, it seemed like ages…

' You know, I reckon this is enough Pikachu. Lets head back.

' Pika!'

Pikachu hopped on his shoulder, and they ran off with their supplies.

Suddenly…

A Branch Snapped.

' Huh? What was that…'

There was someone here…

' Listen, fool. I don't want no trouble.'

A voice echoed through the trees. It sounded pretty mature.

Ash looked up, into the sky…

There was a teenager standing on the Branch…

Ash Could Not Believe his eyes…. Could… could it be……?

The guy had Brown… spiky hair… with a Blue shirt, and jeans.

He wore a necklace… like a Giant Pocket watch, but green colour.

It was him…

Ash's Rival.

Gary Oak, the one boy who Ash had known since the very beginning, was right on top of them. He Jumped, straight down in front of him.

' Long time no see Ass!'

Ash scowded…' My Name is Ash!!'

Gary laughed…I'm just messin with ya. Besides, its kinda good to see me again hm?'

' Yeah… I spose. Its been, what, 7 whole years now.'

Gary scratched his head… he seemed a little confused

' Anywho, where the heck have you been all this time? I've had no competion…

That's one thing, but all these Shadows keep appearing. I've been fending them off as much as I could, but I cant hold them off forever.

You see, I've grown to like this forest… I live here pretty much…

Ash gazed at him. He sure looked it… He needed a bath for sure…

' I know, Its been the same with us Gary. Brock and Misty are back there, we were just collecting firewood… But that's not important. We also took out this Massive behemoth of a dark being…'

Gary butted in, ' Say no more. I Saw the whole thing!!'

I've just been hiding here, waiting for you to come by. Know why?

' What!? What were you thinking? You could of at least lended a hand…

Gary Shrugged. ' I knew you guys had it under control, so I thought why bother.

Its much better to save my strengh for better things.

Like Battling You Ash!!'

Gary Pointed at His ultimate rival..

' I've been training 7 whole years for this moment! I will not Lose!'

Ash was shocked…

' Whoah whoah whoah, slow down there! A Battle??? Right now?? In the heap of all this mess? With shadows, and danger, and everything? I'm exuasted…

His rival replied.

' Yup. Theres no better time to battle than right here, right now. I'm not taking No for an Answer Ash!'

' Fine. I never back down from a challenge! Especially with my old Rival.

The two Pokemon Trainers backed away from each other…

They were about to Battle.

' Pikachu, are you Ready? Time to face an old friend…'

' Pika!'

Pikachu never looked more confident… he was just as psyched for the challenge as his master.

' Alright then Ash. Lets say 6 Pokemon each!'

' No problem there. Lets get Started!!'

Ash thought… hmm… what to choose first….

Darn, this is a hard choice…

He grabbed the poke ball on his belt. There were 5 there in total.

' Lets get this show on the road shall we?'

Ash threw his Poke ball, and it opened on the ground with a flash of shiny blue light.

' Bulbasaur! I Choose You!

The Plant Pokemon emerged. It carries a small seed on its back, which was planted there at birth.. the seed forms and grows with this Pokemon.

The little fella looked sparkling… He hadn't had a good battle in ages.

Twas Gary's turn now.

' Pshaw, Pathetic!

Go! Flareon!

His Fire pokemon emerged, with a burst of red hot flames.

Although brave and confident, it was such a cute Pokemon…

' Flareon, use Flame Wheel!'

' Bulbasaur, Doge it, Quickly!!'

Flareon jumped, then span round in a heat of passion.

Ash knew Bulbasaur was weak against fire… he would have to play this one safe.

Bulbasur doged, and it missed, just by cinders.

' Bulbasaur, lets use Razor Leaf!'

' Buuuullllbaaaaasuaaaauuurrrr!!'

The nature pokemon released sharp leaves from its back, and they hurled towards the opponent with massive force.

' Wont do any good Ash. Nature always burns to forest fires.'

' Hmmm… That's what you think!'

' Gwa!!??''

The Leaves… They were….creating a Tornado!!

They completely surrounded Flareon!

Gary become annoyed…

' A cheap trick! Theres no way a Bulbasuar could be that strong!'

' Well, Ash said smugly, Mine sure is.

The leaves were all over Flareon… She burned them, one by one…

But there were too many… Flareon became confused in all the hustle.

' Flareon, what do you think your doing?? Snap out of it!!'

Ash knew the right moment….

' Now Bulbasaur! Take in Sunlight!'

Gary snarled…' Your gonna pay for this…'

Bulbasaur released his ultimate power… Charging rays from the gleaming sun, he pulsated Solar Rays from the planets…

' Solar Beam!!!

CLASH!!!!!!!

A Perfect Hit.

Flareon was Down…

' What Just Happened………………………………..'

' Haha, that's what happens when you train your pokemon with love and care. It's the secret to success Gary…'

' Hmph…'

I'm not done!

Gary looked for options… Pokemon number 2…

Go, Espeon!!'

' Whoah, whats that??'

Ash had never seen that pokemon before…

It looked seriously calm…

Its resembled Flareon in a way… Ash just couldn't figure out what it was…

' Your not gonna beat this one so easily Ash! Time to experience some true power.'

' Espeon, use Psybeam!!'

Ash gasped…' Gah! Bulbasaur, move, Quick!'

' Bulbasuar was out of power from the last Solarbeam… he couldn't move…. ( He was feeling lazy today… and tired…)

Noooooo!!!'

It was a Psychic Blast. And Bulbasaur was Down and Out.

' Heh, didn't see that coming I'll bet. Your just as Pathetic as our last battle…'

' Be quiet! Bulbasuar did his best, and that's all that matters to me.'

Ash had deep love for his pokemon… it burned strong…

' Go! Squirtle!'

Squirtle, the tiny turtle… Hes been with Ash for years… He seemed ready for a fight indeed.

' Squirtle, use Bubblebeam!!'

' lol, bubbles wont do a thing to my Espeon!'

Ash stopped.

' lol ??

' Whats that supposed to mean??'

Gary paused.

' Meh, doesn't matter…. ( Jeez, go on the computer more man…. )

Squirtle's bubbles were heading right for Espeon. But he was far too fast…

He was all over squirtle… Espeons speed and power were Unreal.

Ash called out,

'Squirtle, Strategy Time!!'

Squirtle slowed down. He backed away.

And Hid inside his Shell.

Espeon was confused…

' Hahaha, hiding now are we?'

' I got you on the ropes now fool!'

Gary was confident… Too confident for his own good…

Go into it Espeon, and use Confusion!

Espeon ran towards the shell, and jumped towards Squirtle… This was not looking good…

Ash smiled.

' Now Squirtle!!'

' Skull Bash!!!!!!!!'

Squirtle, had just Rammed out of his shell, and Smacked into Espeon.

Their Heads Collided…. With a massive clash…

Gary was gobsmacked…

The two trainers were both as bewhildered as each other….

' Dude… seriously Ash did ya have to do that? Is that move even freakin' legal?'

Ash scratched his head..

' ahah…heheh…..uumm…'

' Both Pokemon were out, stone cold…

Their heads had had quite a hit there… ( Not to worry, they'll recover when they rest back in their Poke' Balls )

Squitle, Return!

Espeon, Return!

4 Pokemon All.

' Next round then Ash. Come on, I haven't broken a sweat yet!'

' Same here… This'll turn up the heat then!'

' Charizard!! I Choose You!!!!'

Charizard, The mighty winged dragon had emerged once again.

' hmm… Now that's what I call a challenge…'

Gary smirked… menacingly…

' Go, Vaporeon!!'

The Aqua Jet pokemon, had been released. She resembled a mermaid, but also looked strangely like Gary's other Pokemon…….

Ash paused…

' Gary is it just me or do all your pokemon look the same??

They all look cute…. In a similar way…..

Gary explained…

' Hmph, cutes not in my dictionary. But Evolution Stones are.

You see, I've caught many more Evee's in this forest.

And, when combined with Evolution stones, they may take on many different shapes and forms. For example, I give my Evee a Fire Stone. Poof, I get a Flareon. Heck, Evee has so many evolutions now I don't know what to look for.

( Evee is the Evolution Pokemon )

' So that's your game…' Ash replied.

' Charizard, use Dragon Breath!!'

The fully evolved Dragon burst out blue flames from its mouth.

They headed straight for Vaporeon.

It missed in an instant.

Vaporeon countered, with a Humongous Burst of Water.

' Now, Surf!'

Ash thought for a second.

' Now that's not good… with all these Evolutions, Gary's gonna have an answer to all my pokemon…. I have to think of a different strategy.

Charizard, Fly up into the sky!'

He did exactly that.

The surf wave missed, just.

'Come on now Charizard, use Steel Wing! Double Time!

He quickly swooped down, and headed straight for Vaporeon.

Vaporeon did not move.

She stood there.

Calmly, and silently.

' Hmm… Shes not moving…'

Charizard landed, and was right on course for the crash landing.

Gary Bellowed, ' Now, use Counter!'

Vaporeon Struck Charizard right in its tracks.

Charizard… was down….

' What!? No way… Charizard!!'

' Get up… please…..'

Charizard got up… .slowly…

Then he yawned, and fell to sleep.

' WHAT????????????????????'

' Charizard no no no no no no no ….. not again….

: Sigh:

He always does that at important times…

' Hah, your gonna lose now, Charizard was your last hope Ash.'

Ash struggled for answers. He had 3 Pokes left to Gary's 4.

' I have a Proposal Gary.'

' Hmm… Go on.?'

Lets continue this in a Multi Battle. Your 4 Pokemon against my 3, all at once.

' Sounds fun to me… I can just squash you quicker.'

' Arrghh… quit the lame remarks already…'

Ash sent out his Pokemon first.

Go, Pikachu, Snorlax, and Lapras!!!!!!'

Garys turn.

Go, Leafeon, Jolteon, and Umbreon!!!!!!!!!!!

The battle was underway.

Jolteon Zapped Snorlax, with all the force and power of an electricity plant.

It bounced off his stomache… he wasn't bothered.. nor did he truly care.

Pikachu had Umbreon on the ropes. Shocking and snapping at him, trying his best to enjoy the fierce battle…

Lapras was trying to Ice Beam Leafeon… but not much luck…

Vaporeon however, had Lapras set in its sights…

' Guys, take out the Lapras first!'

The 4 Evolutions Raced towards the sea beauty.

Ash called out…. It was time…..

' Everyone!!!!!!!!!! Unison Attack!!!!!'

Pikachu climbed on top of Lapras.

Snorlax shook a tree to get an unlimited supply of Apples.

Lapras, Use Blizzard, and Pikachu, you use Thunderbolt on Blizzard!!!

Snorlax… started eating…

Then, Threw a Whole bunch of Apples at the Evolutions!!

He was Fierce…

They had spoiled his Dinner, and he wasn't happy.

' Snooooooorrrrrrlllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxx!!!!'

The Blizzard was Harsh… It Froze and Zapped them at the same time.

' Noooooooooooooo'

Gary yelled…

' What just happened… we were soooooo about to win this thing…'

The Pokemon battled, and used all their force… These moments seemed like an eternity for the two Rivals…

It was Over.

The smoke cleared.

Ash Had Won.

' Man…. This Bites big time…'

' I can't believe I lost again…'

Ash and Gary returned their Pokemon.

Gary looked down… he seemed a bit upset…

Ash went over to him, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

You know Gary… Its not all about winning or losing.

The main thing is that we did our best, and had fun too…

You have to understand… Its what Proffessor Oak said in our old Gameboy game…

' What? '

' Oh nothing…

' Anyway, ( Ash continued ) Its because we show love to our pokemon that we succeed, and care for each other.'

Gary looked up…

' You know… I think that… I'm finally beginning to realize that…

The two Trainers shook hands…

' Great Battle Ash.'

' You too mate.'

' Until next time then… I'm going to hang out in the forest.

' What???? You mean ya aren't gonna come with us?

' I'm not really a people's person. I stand on my own two legs.

And don';t worry about me. These shadows cant touch me… Cause My Pokemon will see me through all the way.

' Hmm…. Ok then…'

' Until next time!!'

Gary, for the first time, accepted Ash…. As a true Friend…

To Be Continued…..Real Soon………..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

A Dark Coincidence

The trio were bored. Very, very bored. As they walked through the woods, it was clear that nothing bad was going to happen, at least not for a while. They travelled pretty far, but their weary legs did not stop them. They had a mission… And they were gonna complete it.

Ash scratched his head… ' How much further…'

' For crying out loud, I swear this darn forest goes on Forever ! '

' Quit your meaningless complaints' Brocked replied. ' Your just wasting your breath, in a situation like this you have to control everything you do… We are in a desperate time Ash, and if anyone should know this already I was sure it would be you.

' All right all right ! Jeez…

' Look fellas ! ( Misty pointed )

We have reached the city ! Yay !

' Hmph, its about time… Ashley folded his arms in a slump.

They continued to walk into the city…

Little did they know that, the pokemon centre was far from safe.

As they walked through the mist, a shadow of nothing was watching from afar.

Eyes…piercing like daggers…

There they were, they had finally reached the pokemon centre.

Misty looked through the window. It seems there was actually nothing there at all.

Where was nurse joy ? chansey ? anyone !!??

' Dude, you'd think even in a fan fic like this thered at least be Someone to turn to !!'

' Whats that Misty ? '

Ash and Brock were puzzled…

' Aheheheh, nothing guys, just thinking out loud !'

Anywho lets go inside. Even if no-ones there then it will at least have some warmth, im freezing out here!

As they entered, the door slipped open, in a crackle of stardust.

Empty.

The walls were dark, and pale. The carpet was stained, down with tears and rips everywhere. The windows were completely black. It was supposed to be morning, but the sun did not rise. For some random reason…

' This bites guys. Nothing anywhere ! ' Ash quickly became frustrated.

' Hold on.'

Theres something on the side here… its dusty, but it could be of some use .

Elm's Report 2.

After my research failed, the shadow pokemon are restless.

I couldn't help but to join him… 'He threatened us with destruction of pallet town as we know it… But still, I feel meaningless in the situation now. I secretly betrayed him, I only joined because I had no choice, and now, I am on the run.

If anyone finds this.

Stop him. Stop him now.

Before its too late.

The rest of the words were too blank to read.

' Who ? ' Who Created the shadow pokemon then ???'

' It doesn't say.

The name has been scratched out, and its impossible to read.

' Damn. Any clues ? Where is this guy… I want to give him a piece of my mind.'

Brocked coughed… ' Like I said, we don't know.'

' Fair enough. Its settled then.'

' We'll just have to find him ourselves !'

' I've had enough of this! All this destruction, and pain…

Ash broke out into anger, and tears…

' I had a dream once !! For gods sake… I always wanted to be a pokemon Master.

This person, whoever he is, he is destroying the love the people have for the Pokemon!'

I'm one of the best trainers there is ! Do you have any idea how much I have struggled through to get where we are now? A lot. Oh yes, all over the world… Not to be selfish, but to help Others. After all my journeys, we have helped so many people…

I have a dream!

' And He's not going to take it away from me!'

Brock and Misty were touched…

Lets go then. They both said at once.

' We're gonna stop this . NOW.

Ash's words had given them inspiration.

They dashed off out of the pokemon centre, and into the night.

They exited the building.

Thud.

They fell to the floor.

Knocked out cold, almost immediately…

They were being taken away.

( Approximately 521 Miles away, 2 hours later )

' Ughh…. Where are we…'

Misty, Ashley and Brock were in a Room.

A Black Room.

No Lights.

No Sound.

Nothing.

' What ? How the hell did that happen. The last thing I can remember is running out of the pokemon centre when… something got us… I cant remember.

Brock stopped his speech.

' Be quiet. Don't say a word. Don't even move.

Misty was in fear.

They stood there.

There were no doors, windows, or any escape.

Very weird, it was as if they were in a different dimension. Nothing resembled the human world.

All of a sudden.

A Screen Appeared.

Right on the far wall, in clear view of the trio.

Pikachu didn't like it.

'Pikachu….chu…..'

He jumped into Ashley's backpack. And hid.

A voice echoed.

' Greetings.'

' And Welcome to my Insane Asylum'.

The trio were in peril. They had no chance here. Whoever it was, they were on his turf, and no escapes. Ash reached for his belt.

' Listen I don't know who you are but you better let us go ! '

Pokeball, GO!

Hm, what ??

AH!!!!!!!!

Nooo!!

' Guys. They've taken our Pokemon !'

The voice echoed once more.

' Hmph, do you honestly think we are that stupid ?'

' Of course we took them, And from this day forward we shall use them for our own personal gain, better than you fools ever could'

Misty was outraged, so were the others.

' Listen you big bully if you don't let us go im gonna *^&*:^&%^:^%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misty screamed !!!!

The facial expressions on ash and brocks face were unthinkable.

Anyhow.

The voice was mature. Very deep indeed.

' You got some lip. Maybe you could work for us one day hm ? '

Misty was infuriated ' Not a chance ! '

' Now you let us go, and give our pokemon Back !'

Brock Yelled ! ' Misty's right . As a Pokemon Breeder, I hereby state you have broken 67 federal offenses. It would be in your best interest to let us escape before the government heres about your little mishap. If I were you I'd see it my way.

Brock was calm. He knew Exactly what he was doing.

' Pitiful… The voice replied. The government have no business here.

In fact, I am immune from them.

You see, I have created my own Dimension.

Our own world.

A sound flicked. A switch was pressed.

The light was switched on.

Before them, a Man was standing.

A Cane of pure Diamond he was holding, looked incredibly sharp.

A Blue Blazer, and a Tie that looked like a business man.

His trousers reached down all the way to his jet black shoes, and his face…

Well you could say it was evil itself…

' I. Am Giovanni.'

Ash was angered.

' Who are you ?'

The Man laughed.

' Do you not remember the Mewtwo Incident ?

I was there.

Do you not remember all those times you were chased by villains ?

My doing.

Did you not see all the shadow pokemon are destroying the world ?

I amaze even myself sometimes.

Genetic Beings, engineered and full with hate, and anger… That is my ideal pokemon.

That was it.

Ash Was Infuriated !

' That's Enough !!! Arrrrghhhhhhhh!!!!!!

He charged towards him ! Pokemon are Not Like That ! Damn You !!!!

He ran, and speeded towards the foe…. His hand was ready to punch the man.

' I do not think so.'

' Persian !'

The cat like pokemon pounced from the shadows, and Pinned Ash to the floor.

' arr!!' The pain was deep as his claws scratched the trainer.

' Stop ! '

Brock and Misty Ran towards him.

' I would not do that if I were you.'

Giovanni Raised his staff.

' One move, and One word from me and this boy will become my kittens next meal.'

They had to stop… but only for Ash's safety.

Brock asked.

' Giovanni… What do you want…'

The man Smirked.

' Everything. Power. Money. The World.

'And if I have to take your lives to achieve this, then I shall.'

All hope was lost.

There was no happiness left.

The man was crazy. There was no logic in his thinking… and nothing could stop him…

Pikachu wanted to help Ash… but he could not move… for 1 step and his master would be seriously hurt.

Was there… any way now… to continue…

Ash thought deep.

For the first time in his life… The confidence was gone…

As the darkness closed in, he was near fainting.

However…

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The wall beside them Burst open.

A Light Crawled in through the Darkness.

' What ? Who's doing is this ?'

Giovanni was angry. More angry so than He was at present.

There was…. Someone there….

Music ????

It was sounding… from a pair of audio speakers in the wall…

' Prepare For Trouble !'

' And Make it Double !'

' To Protect the world from Devistation !'

' To Unite all Peoples within our Nation !'

' To Denounce the evils of truth and Love !'

' To Extend our reach to the stars above ! '

' Jessie !'

' James !'

' Team Rocket, Blast off at the speed of Light !'

' Surrender now, or Prepare to Fight !'

' Meowth, That's Right !!'

It was Team Rocket.

' All right !'

Ash Misty and Brock….

All yelled toether, in Joy.

For once…

They were actually happy to see them.

James Spoke.

' Now Now children, don't have fear. We are here to help.'

' You see, Jessie replied, The Boss hasn't been paying us, and we have a bone to pick with him !'

Meowth cried ' And no more money… Tat means no more Food ! We're so starving, we're gonna have tah revolt Boss ! You asked for it !

' Pitiful…'

Giovanni echoed.

I never payed you to begin with fools ! You never succeeded in catching the Pikachu you promised me Years ago…'

' That's not important ! Jessie and James said together.

' We don't care about catching Pikachu !

' In fact, ( Meowth Replied ) Hehehe… We kinda came up wit a much betta idea!

He pressed the red button on the controller he was holding.

Zap !!??

' Argh !' What is the meaning of this !? '

A Beam of electricity shot out at Giovanni, Pinning him to the floor.

' You had this comin Boss ! '

' You neva treated any of us with a decent respect !'

' Not tah mention all da times ya left us for the other rocket members !'

James shouted : ' That's not important Meowthy. What is important is that we stop his shadow pokemon. It's a villainous idea, but even us guys have limits.

Jessie yelled ! ' And for that, we must help the Twerps ! '

Brock, Ash and Misty were touched… There was good in their hearts…

Yeah ! Ash saw this is a distraction.

He Pushed Persion off of him, and jumped for Giovanni's Cane.

' Hahah ! An Opening !'

Giovanni snarled…

' You will pay for this ! '

' Wanna bet ? I think you'll the one whos gonna be forking out the cash when I break this priceless diamond cane of yours !

SNAP.

He broke it in two parts.

' No ! How Dare you defy me !'

' All of you ! You are Done ! '

Giovanni had 1 pokeball.

Persion was sent away.

' You have unleashed my fury. As a gentleman, I didn't think it would have to end like this.

Go !

Dark Mewtwo !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Forgotten Calamities

A Pokemon… emerged…

The evil aura was strong. It defied moral beings… beyond comprehension.

Pink, in colour, but half of him was black.

His eyes… how red they were…

' As I do enjoy to see you struggle…'

' Here, your Pokemon. Use them, in a futile effort to amuse me.'

Ash, Misty and Brock catched them.

' Don't even think about it.

' Theres only 1 Pokemon I need to stop one of your fakes !'

' Pikachu…. I choose you !'

PIKA !

The mouse emerged. The fire in Ash and Pikachu's eyes were at one.

No matter what pokemon they faced, there was no backing down.

' Pikachu ! Use Quick attack !'

He raced towards the clone pokemon, with a dazzling speed of radiance.

He did not flinch.

' Mewtwo, Counter with Dark Impulse !'

' Pikachu dodge it !'

Pikachu was too fast for him to match.

The dark cloud missed. Luckily.

' What ? ' Mewtwo's speed is un matchable ! Even for a Pikachu…'

' That's what you think ! '

This pikachu is special, and hes different from any Other !'

Now !

' Volt Tackle !'

Pikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

He raced towards Mewtwo… at the speed of Light. No… Too fast for that.

Sound.

Pika was right on target, exactly.

Giovanni spoke.

' You cannot harm this pokemon with normal attacks.

Surely, you would know that by now Ashley. You see, Mewtwo is a genitically developed being. All the DNA from Mew helped to create him. Exept one thing.

Scientists could not control him. He broke free of the Lab…

And the island was destroyed.

Exept me.

I was perfectly aware of what was going on.

Do you know why ?

Because my scientists were there too. I hired them, to gather information on him.

After the calamity, I flew there in my private helicopter… and spoke to Mewtwo.

I brought him back here… and lets say I did a few 'Tests'

However…

He escaped.

Until now.

Luckily, he came back to me.

As the only human he knew, Mewtwo was looking for me for answers to the shadow pokemon. And, I welcomed him.

He found answers… Before I made him a shadow pokemon Myself !

The man snarled menacingly… his face resembled a demon.

Meanwhile…

Team Rocket were discouraged.

Meowth spoke.

' Ey fellaz, why do you tink that deh Boss would do something like tat ?

' I mean he is an evil mastermind and all but seriously this has gone too far.

' I dunno Meowth… James replied.

' Still, at least our Electric Barrier has him covered. They both smiled.

The Buisnessman spoke.

' Bwahh…This idiotic wave energy cannot hinder me!'

' Mewtwo, get over here at once'.

Metwo completely missed the Volt Tackle.

Pikachu was fast… But he was slightly faster at this point.

He flew over to Giovanni, and freed him with a wave of his hand.

' Psychic Powers… Genius.'

Jessie James and Meowth screamed !?

Aaaaah!!!! ' Now the boss is free our slight confidence is lost!

He gradually crawled up off of the floor.

Dusted off his clothes.

And the battle continued.

Ash was thinking of a good strategy.

' Pikachu, we need a different tactic buddy!'

' Our attacks don't seem to work. In order to win this, and set Mewtwo free…

We must help him to Remember !

Misty and Brock were with him.

' That's right. They shouted.

' We can remember seeing Mewtwo all those years ago… On that island…

He's the strongest pokemon in the world. Remember that.

Now lets see if his memory is the strongest !!

' Mewtwo ! They all called out to him.

' Remember Us ?

' We're your friends ! '

Mewtwo stood there. Utterly emotionless.

' Mewtwo, come on! You have to remember ! Why did you come here in the first place ?

Listen!

' You came to stop the shadow pokemon, and yet you have become one yourself!

Mewtwo still had no emotion.

His eyes were red…

Giovanni Bellowed. ' You cannot make him remember !

' Because… In making shadow pokemon… You must remember…

All their memories of their previous existence… are lost.

' What ? '

' No way !'

' Yes indeed. Mewtwo cannot remember ! Because I deleted his memories !

He let out an evil laugh…

Ash looked down…

' That's sick. How do you do this knowing you are destroying their lives…'

' Because, quite frankly, I don't give a damn.'

Ash Exploded.

' You *&*&%^*!!!! I'm gonna Make you pay !

Argh!! He charged forward, as fast as he ever ran before.

Misty and Brock were running behind him, and so was Pikachu.

' Mere Mortals ! You cannot stop me ! I am far beyond your laws.

Ash Punched him, a Direct hit.

He phased out of sight.

' A Hologram !? '

Giovanni appeared behind Ash.

Hehehehehehe….' Now your done.

' Ash watch out !'

huh ? '

Team Rocket ran in. ' We're gonna save you Ash ! '

Tears were down their eyes…

' We're evil, but we still have goodness in our hearts !'

Misty and Brock were crying too…

Pikachu shed a tear…

Giovanni shouted. ' What is this ? Emotions are meaningless to me.

Mewtwo, come here and finish this now !

The dark clone flew over to Ash.

He was right in front of him.

Eye to Eye.

' Now. Attack!'

Mewtwo raised his hand.

' Mewtwo wait ! Ash said. If you destroy me, what good will that do ?

What hope do the humans and Pokemon have , if another life is lost ?

Its just wrong…

' But I don't care. Ash cried… I still believe there is good in you…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Idealistic Mannerisms

Mewtwo was ready to strike.

He raised his hand, and charged up a Psychic Sphere of Rage.

Purple, and absolutely indestructible because of the energy force of darkness…

It was fully charged.

' Now take this ! ' Mewtwo's voice echoed.

I have had enough of you humans !

Argh!'

The sphere of energy…

Hit Giovanni.

' Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggghhhhhhhh!!!'

The man flew across the room, and slammed into the wall.

He didn't move.

' Mew…. Mewtwo…. How…could you…'

' Because.'

Mewtwo echoed.

' You had this coming for a very long time. And its only deserving I give it to you.

' Your finished.'

Ash tapped Mewtwo on the back.

' So, you finally remembered…'

' Yes. Thanks to you. My friends. Human friends…

The darkness rose out of Mewtwo.

He was himself again.

' Now, I shall release All shadow pokemon enslaved by Giovanni.

He raised both arms into the air.

' Darkness Release !!!!'

He created a blue shining force…

It was Sent Flying…

All over the Planet.

All over the planet…

Pallet Town…

Hoenn…

Orre…

Johto…

Sinnoh…

And Kanto…

The darkness had risen.

The Pokemon were at last Free!

' Now. I bid you all adue of this awful laboratory…'

With a wave of his head. The building Exploded.

The Man was no-where to be seen… anywhere…

But he had also created a Blue Force field just in time, It covered Ash Misty, Brock, Pikachu… and Even Team Rocket.

They flew… out of the burning building…

' Teleportation.'

In a flick of an eye.

They were in Viridian…

Ash was bewhildered…

Mewtwo had such kindess… He was their saviour.

' Mewtwo ?

Ash asked.

' Yes?'

' Whats going to happen to all the shadow pokemon?'

He replied.

' What shadow pokemon ? '

' They are all returned to their normal selfs.

Memories restored.

' Thank you.'

Mewtwo answered.

' Now, there is one more thing that needs to be done.'

' I will fly back to my own island.

Away from the humans.

' But why Mewtwo ?

They gang asked.

' Because there… I cannot influence the world's decisions.

I leave the rest upto you.

I believe it is no longer my job to protect the humans.

I stand for the pokemon from this moment.

' Ok… But… will we ever see you again ? '

' No. I do not believe so. I will now erase your memory of everything that has happened this night.

' Wait ! ' No, please don't… We don't want to forget…

'Hmm… Why not ?'

' Because… Then… We'll forget you.

' I see.'

' Very well. But do not speak of me. I do not wish to be known at the present.

' Ok. We promise. Ash, Misty Brock and team rocket all nodded.

' Farewell.

Mewtwo raced off, into the sky… into the clouds…

For the first time…

In what seemed like days…

The sun had Risen, at last.

' Well… That's that then. Ash answered.'

Pika ! The mouse cuddled upto Ash…

Team Rocket was curious.

So what now ?

We don't have a Boss…

A voice came out.

' Well then, you can work with me!'

Nurse joy was running towards them.

Brock yelled.

NURSE JOY!!!! Oh, my love, I never thought I'd see you again… Come here and give your Brock a great big hug ! ' Now, I will come with you, and,

Misty smacked him.

' Control Yourself !!??'

Ow… True love knows no limits…

They all laughed… Brock sure did have a way with words.

Team Rocket entered the pokemon centre with nurse joy.

' Goodbye Twerps !' ' Well, we can't really call you that anymore…'

' No problem. You take care guys.'

They left..

Ash, Misty and Brock headed out, into the paths.

They left, and jumped down into the well, deep into the viridian forest.

There… Inside the base..

It was Proffessor Elm !

' Good evening kids !'

Elm!!??

They all said.

' Where have you been !!!????'

' Not only me.

He stepped aside.

Behind him… was an old man…

' Good evening.'

' Proffessor Oak !!

' What the… where did all you guys come from ?'

' It's a long story Ashley. All that matters is, we are here now.'

Tracy and the others stepped up to greet them.

' How are you guys ? We're all so proud of you…

'Hehehehe, it was nothing.

He put his hands behind his head, and was all cool looking.

'So.'

' Here we are.'

' Everythings…. Back to normal ?'

' Almost.'

Oak answered.

One question remains.

' Where is Giovanni?'

' Hes….'

Ash stood there blank.

Brock answered.

' I think he's on an extended vacation.'

( Meanwhile, on an island far away… )

' Hehehe…'

A Man was swimming in a hot tub.

' You know.. I spose… It would be best if I spent the rest of my life here.

' I can't believe… how cruel I was… But now I see.

' So that's what friendship is…

Funny really.

Ironic.

Hmph…hmhhph….hahaha…

And for the first time in his life…

Giovanni was free. Free of evil. He was changed… Forever…

And as the sun set…

It opened a new Horizon…

Not only for Pokemon.

But for Humans everywhere…

Ash, Mewtwo… Everyone's efforts…

They had changed the world.

To something…

So much better.

Ze Endz

P.S.

To all readers.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

This is merely a Fan Fiction.

Also… uh… I really hope you all liked my story.

Sorry about the ending. I couldn't think of any other way to end it.

Still, hope you enjoyed it all the same ^^

Over and Out.


End file.
